borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:All hope is lost
I wanted to start this page for stories of those who almost lost hope in the game completely until something miraculous happened. Mine personally happened after about the third farmory run of the day. After finding nothing but one hornet and crux for all three runs, i started to lose hope. Keep in mind this is the second playthrough on "its like christmas". After getting ready to give up i decided to open up just one more chest. In in the smoke of the opening chest i saw a golden light. I thought that it was just going to be another crappy equalizer, but to my amazement i found a great savage unforgiven (w/ masher accessory). I couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store. Major Ihrektion 21:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Major Ihrektion I was on the scavenger machine gun mission in the salt flats, i had given up. But then i got on top of a house looked around, and ta-da there was the last pieceHelpme19 21:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh I hate looking for that oneMajor Ihrektion 21:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I do not have a story to tell, but I', just gonna say that it woulda sucked ass if u inventory was full when u found that masher. btw what were the stats? mine is 448x7 87 acc and 1 fr. Chavezdudeguy 20:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Slightly higher damage i think with .7 fire rate. scoped i think Major Ihrektion 02:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have two stories. 1) I had done 10+ Farmory runs and nothing worth a second glance. I opened a lance chest and BAM! a Serpens. 2) More Farmory runs. A lot of BAD weapons. Open a lance chest OMG TSUNAMI!!! Two runs later... Another Tsunami! that was a good day for me. Only problem... they are both Thumpers w/o scopes D: I just finished the absolute best amoury run ever! I did six armoury runs earlier today as soon as I got to "it's like Christmas" with my hunter, but I got nothin but volcanos and a level 48 draco...Then after dinner, I decided to try another time. I found my first: Troll, Reaper, and Penetrator; all high level and sweet. I also found my second: Rebel, Chimera, and Protector; all better than the first ones I found. There were a ton of high level legendaries everywhere. I opened one chest and found FOUR legendaries inside. Granted, three were equalisers, but one of them did like 1100 dmg, and there was a pretty dope firehawk aswell. Only bad part is, I'll probably never have an armoury run like that again... 03:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) @UberOrb, the tsunami I found was exactly like yours, a thumper with no scope. This flat out enraged me to the point where I had the determination to pickup willowtree and become proficient with it. That'll learn borderlands to give me useless pearlescent guns. NOhara24 00:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I took up WillowTree after finding an a few too many awesome Volcanoes ruined by 1.0x zooms, which lead to my second renewal of interest. Interestingly, I've since found my ideal Volcano, including the scope I wanted. The first occurred after I discovered New Haven's farming potential. 03:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I had found just about every single legendary in the game but the ogre, so i was doing farmory runs, i was gonna go to bed, decide just one more run, opened the lance chest across from the room you cannot enter and bam, a bessie, and keep in mind i was farming on the armory assult mission, sad thing is i ended up finding 2 more pearls before i found that damn ogre, and the best one i found is almost cap, but no scope:(, but that bessie is sweet:) XBOX GT SinsterNobody 09:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC)